


Dat Fic

by minimoonp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hysterical Colab!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dat Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was created by two bored people. and pretty much only one of these ships are my real otp.

So there’s this guy? Right? And this girl, right? And they are SO FREAKING GOSH DANG CUTE TOGETHER TOTALLY MY OTP *breathless* ANYWAY!

 

So dey be chillin up at the crib…..a one story house……CRIB!

And the guy be all like:

“Hey pretty kitty let me wwhisper in your ear” apparently this guy is Eridan. How does he gills?

 

and the girl’s like: “NYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYANYAN”

 

“FishFISHfishFISH IMMA FISH MOTHAF-“

“MEOW MIX MEOW MIX PLEASE DELIVER!”

apparently she’s talking again, she she she’s all like

” Throw me a fureaky beat fish face!”

And so he FREAKIN! DID!

“BOOM BOOM FART BOOM BA BOOM FART! BOOM BOOM FART! BOOM BA BOOM FART!”

But Meenah came in and was all like

“Chum Chum Fish ba Chum Chum Fish!”

BUT NOBODY CARED DATE FIC NAO!

SO ERIDAN AND UH UH UH UH THE CAT UH UH CHICK WERE HEADIN UP DERE TO DAT THIS GANGSTA LOOKIN ALL PIMPED OUT CANE STROLLIN DOC MACMONEYPLAYA’S THING!

And Eridan was all like

“gonna gonna gonna gonna BUY ME SMOOTHIE!”

And Karkat showed up cuz he’s a GENTLEMAN OMG NEPKAR KARNEP KAR CRASH WHATEVER!

AND HE SAID!

“neplikeomggurlithoughtyouwaswithbigblackzahhaklikegoooooooooooooduuuuuuuuuuuh!”

And nep was like: “Gimme sum Moneh!” and they flew off all MAGIC RAINBOWS AND UNICORN FARTS that smelled like apple cinnamon and DEMOCRATS!

 

And Eridan went home to play some Nontandope WEH!

LIKE FAVE KUDOS SHARE I DON’T CARE ANYMORE!!!!!!!


End file.
